Battle Angel (plot)
The story takes place in Postremo Domus, in World 41. Main characters *Alita *Jessika Kinougi *Mikael Kinougi *Simon Kinougi Minor Characters *Fighter *Irad Takada *R.O.S.E. *Rebecka *Robbie Devine *Roshin *Yonah Navrát Backstory Postremo Domus was built some time after the 7th millennia - 2000 years after earth was abandoned for "health reason". The government has worked hard o hush it all down as much as they possibly can. After Earth became uninhabital, a relatively select few of humankind pack their bags and set off to start anew elsewhere. Thus, Postremo Domus is born. Postremo Domus (shortened Post. Dom. and later Postom) is supposedly the last outpost of humanity. The city is a technological masterpiece, covering most of a small moon somewhere between Mars and Pluto. Androids were invented long before the evacuation of earth, but the technology reached it's peak after the foundation of Postremo Domus. Shortly before the story begins Yonah Navrat has built an android for the explicit purpose of comitting crime. When he suffered a severe blowback he decided to cut his losses and scrapped the android i question, putting his criminal career on hiatus. 'Historia' När jorden någon gång under femtusentalet tvingades evakuera p.g.a. diverse miljökatastrofer lyfte femton nybyggarskepp lastade med olika folkslag, växter och djur. Alla hade genomgått noggranna kontroller för att man skulle vara säker på att endast friska människor, djur och växter kom med. Naturligtvis hade ett stort antal genier och vetenskapsmän/kvinnor fått företräde. Politiker och annat rikt folk hade lyckats muta till sig platser. Straffet för fripassagerare var både hårt och grymt. Hur många miljoner det var som lämnades kvar på den döende planeten vet ingen, dom uppgifterna raderades ur alla skrifter. Efter en mycket lång resa nådde dom tio återstående skeppen till en avlägsen måne som var förhållandevis bebolig. En särskild byggtrupp hade rest i förväg (5 år) och ordnat med det nödvändigaste. Den lilla månen täcktes av is och snö, men en kupol skyddade den bebodda delen, som kallades cybercity. Under de följande årtusendena skulle staden komma att växa sig stor nog att nästan täcka hela den lilla månen och även sträcka sig ned under jord, där varma källor fanns. Några hundra år efter koloniseringen av det som skulle bli cybercity, märkte stora delar av befolkningen att regeringen behövde bättre uppsyningsmetoder och registreringsverket behövde utvidgas. En våg av inavel spred sig och det var med knapp nöd som en katastrof undveks. Det var en så förhållandevis liten skara människor som kunnat emigrera till cybercity att man var tvungna att utveckla ett system för att förhindra att allt för många av samma släkt gifte sig. En effekt av inaveln är att mänskligheten tillbakavecklades till brunögda, kortväxta personer med råttfärgat hår och starkt behov av glasögon. Ytterligare några hundra år senare stod man inför ytterligare ett hot. Större delen av befolkningen bestod då som alltid i cybercity av datanördar och cyborgindustrin hade börjat på allvar framställa cyborgs som i det närmaste var identiska med människor. Antalet gifta par/sammlevande par/barnaproducerande i största allmänhet sjönk drastiskt. Återigen fick regeringen ta till en nödlösning. Män som inte ingått någon form av partnerskap (med annan människa) efter 30 får lämna sperma till ett labb, och kvinnor i samma belägenhet får lämna äggceller. Sedan skapas barn antingen i provrör, eller så får barnlösa par lite hjälp på vägen, så att säga… Regeringen håller förstås noga koll på vilka barnet härstammar från. (integritet, vad är det?) Både Simon och Irad har själfallet gjort sin plikt och lämnat sitt bidrag till labbet (trots att Simon hackade sig in i regeringens dator och skrev om Alitas personuppgifter till människa och skrev in Jessika som deras dotter). Irad skulle aldrig kunna lämna Ros, inte ens för mänsklighetens överlevnad. Där sa jag aningen fel. Värdinnan i det hyreshus som Simon och Irad bodde i (notera Irad bor där fortfarande) har varit under största möjliga intresse för både Simon och Irad. Men eftersom dom båda är datanördar och båda inser att även om dom båda har helt uppriktiga känslor för henne så skulle dom troligtvis inte kunna hantera förtroendet att ansvara för en annan mänsklig varelse (det var ju Alita som tog hand om Jessika större delen av tiden). Irad skulle dessutom som sagt aldrig kunna tvinga sig att programmera om Ros så att hon inte längre dyrkar honom (vilket han skulle bli tvungen om han skulle skaffa sig någon form av flickvän) Trots att teknologin funnits i flera tusen år så är det sällan som ögonoperationer genomförs!! Detta p.g.a. att nästan alla invånare lägger alla sina pengar på teknologiska tillbehör… Dom som redan har en mindre förmögenhet genomgår naturligtvis gärna en ögonoperation för att slippa glasögon. Man kan säga att det som kännetecknar mänskligheten på det här stället är blek hy, råttfärgat hår och nötbruna ögon bakom ett par flaskbottnar till glasögon. (Både Simon och Irad är blinda som mullvadar utan glasögon) Notera: när Taregoma just monterat ihop Battle Angel hade han glasögon. Några år senare, när Simon fick anställning, hade han inte glasögon!! Battle Angel Simon Kinougi finds an android in a scrapheap, repairs it and names her Alita. He lives in a small apartment that he rents from the lovely Robbie Devine and one of his neighbours is his best friend and older look-alike Irad Takada. Irad as an android of his own, the maid-themed R.O.S.E., and he spends most of his free time upgrading and fine-tuning her. Irad occasionally does freelance work for the government. When Alita finds out about her past she seeks out Yonah Navrat and he was believed to have died in the ensuign fight. Interrim between stories Yonah Navrat is not dead at all but managed to escape to another world. The world in question is in a near-medieval state though, and he's reluctant to stay. However, a young witch he comes across, Rebecka, who is unaware of his criminal record and convinces him to settle down with her. Together they had a baby daughter. However, the medieval world has it's own dangers. A parasite-type demon attacks and Yonah sends Rebecka and their infant daughter to Postremo Domus while he sacrifices himself to buy them time. Because of this he ends up possessed. In Postom a wave of petty crime has surged the city and the streets are unsafe. Alita is now a crime fighter and one night she spots a gang brutally attackign a woman. The woman is Rebecka and she soon dies from her injuries, despite Alita's attempts to save her. Alita and Simon adopts the baby girl whom they name Jessika. Jessika Kinougi grows up in Postremo Domus as the secretly adopted daughter of Simon Kinougi and Alita. Her biological parents are Yonah Navrát and Rebecka. New Generation Yonah, until then thought to be long dead, turns up with a rebuilt and improved version of Battle Angel/Alita. This version is called Fighter. Yonah utvecklade en metod att operera in ett visst mikrochip i huvudet på en person för att göra en mänsklig cyborg av denne. After a nasty run-in with Yonah she accidentally awakens latent magical abilities, and subconsciously acts as a torch that attracts other magicians to investigate what the ruccus is about. As one of the few magicians who knows squat about technology, she is asked to keep an eye on an ongoing war between two technological lifeforms of sort. During the war she noted how the robots were oddly human in their programming, and did some expiriments to find out if she could (ab)use her magic on the like she could on a human mind (i.e. take control over their "mind" and/or "soul"). When one robot deserts to the other side Jessika befriends him and she seemed to consider him some kind of sibling substitute. When the robot returned to his previous alignment Jessika took it very hard and developed a severe obsession. Surprisingly, it turned out she still had a very deep faith in him. To the surprise of everyone else, she did so rightly as the robot essentially gave his life to end the war. After that, Jessika finished any lingering squabling with power demonstration that by any logic should have killed her. However, against all logic she showed up unharmed, in company with a boy, aproximately seven years old, whom she referred to as her younger brother "Michael". They later revealed that she technically had died, at least briefly, and that Michael was a human reincarnation of the robot Jessika had befriended. This had somehow been achieved because of ghosts, most prominently the ghosts of Yonah and Rebecka whom had clued in Jessika and Mikael on what had really happened to them. Somewhere around now, Irad Takade builds Roshin, an android comissioned by the government but which Irad made an identical copy of. Jessika breaking out Hon hade fortfarande sin skolväska, och i den kunde man numera hitta nästan vad som helst. Bland annat en liten digitalklocka som hon hade försökt plocka sönder och sätta ihop igen. Hon hade gett upp så sent som i förmiddags. Vad viktigare var, hon hade fortfarande kvar skruvmejseln och pincetten som hon använt. Efter lite klurande lyckades hon få upp bakluckan till låset. Det fanns nämligen en panel med kodlås på andra sidan, det hade hon sett förut. Det fanns alltid en lucka på andra sidan väggen, om det skulle bli strömavbrott eller om låset skulle gå i baklås. Meeting magicians ”Är det här som Jessika Kinougi bor? Ni behöver förresten inte svara, det kan inte vara någon annanstans. Det här är det enda stället i hela den här skumma stan som utstrålar magisk energi. Jag antar att du har märkt att du har en magikers förmågor vid det här laget. Vi är här för att informera dig och se till att du får utbildning. Du har tyvärr inga alternativ i det här fallet, och kan inte välja bort din förmåga. När du är redo för det kommer du också bli tvungen att ta ett omänskligt stort ansvar och kämpa för det som är rätt av rent löjliga anledningar. Om du har tur kan du kanske få höra något litet ’tack’ men räkna inte med det." Trivia *I really need to change "Battle Angel" into something more original. In the Alita articla I just shortened it down to Angel. Still doesn't sound right. *I originally intended to include two androids named Athene and Artemis that were custom made for the government. As it turned out, there was no need for them. External links *The Trap Parents Yonah Navrát is the biological father of Jessika Kinougi, but he isn't himself when he intends to use her as a living battery. Category:Stories Category:WIP Category:All Pages Category:World 41 Category:Postremo Domus